This invention relates generally to metallic lifelines in use on naval vessels and more particularly to a lifeline which reduces electromagnetic interference with shipboard electronic instruments.
The lifelines or safety lines in use on naval ships comprise wire ropes which are secured to metal posts or stanchions mounted on the metal decks of the ship. Naval ships carry many sophisticated and sensitive electronic instruments, and such lifelines have created serious problems in that they contribute to the electromagnetic interference (EMI) problem aboard ship which hinders and disrupts the operation of the electronic instruments.